Book 5: My Morning Dao World
Summary After Su Ming's clash with the ancient will from Yin Death Region, the fifth ocean evaporated and people with the Masks of Happiness, Anger, Grief, and Resentment disappeared. Suspecting Lie Shan Xiu and Tian Xie Zi being two of the four masked people, Su Ming decided to return to True Morning Dao World. Once he absorbed other seven parts of Ecang, except yellow and indigo, he visited the camp of the forces from True Sacred Yin World to retrieve the bald crane's physical body. Despite destroying the camp, situation was alleviated, when it was revelied Dao Kong was designated as a Dynast. Then Su Ming left the Barren Lands of Divine Essence after about a thousand of years with bald crane, Xu Hui, Huo Kui and Zhu You Cai. Under the identity of Dao Kong, Su Ming joined Morning Dao Sect, while the war against the Immortals' Union was ongoing, but the sect was making no serious effort. During the Anointment Ceremony, he passed four Striking Lands, besides normal challenges. When Sect Master Yu Lin tried to scheme against him, some of his accomplishments as Dao Kong's were revealed to many members of the sect inadvertently. During the trials in Dao Ocean, Su Ming learnt about the black-robed men and Ancient Gods. Meanwhile, Su Ming met Su Xuan Yi, whom he resented for his lone life in the Berserkers' world. Many guests from other three True Worlds arrived, including angry old You and old Ming from True Sacred Yin World. Su Ming saw Yu Xuan, who accompanied the third prince from the Emperor of Abyss' True World. With steadfastness and an epiphany of true power, the true Great Dao, he reached Mastery Realm, impressing Ling Hai. Before he brutally killed the third prince, Yu Xuan was sent back to the Emperor of Abyss' True World with Su Xuan Yi's interference. When old You and old Ming wanted to challenge him, he summoned the fifth kiln and released all beings from inside of it. Everyone from True Sacred Yin World and the Emperor of Abyss' True World was killed. Then he confronted Su Xuan Yi again. After arguing about home and kin, Su Ming wanted Su Xuan Yi to not use him and his friends anymore. Morning Dao Sect sent out the armies to begin the full-scale war. With determination of creating a home grew in him, Su Ming's Abyss Gate was opening. While battling an Ancient God, Su ming was forced to escape into the world under space and beyond the universe. There he absorbed the Light of Extreme Darkness himself, which he used as infiltration to get to his real body, after the return to True Morning Dao World. After descent of Xing Ji Dao, Sublime Paragon Di Tian started the process of changing his Life into an Abyss Builder's using Su Ming's real body. When Su Ming, hidden inside Zhang Ji Dao, sent his divine sense into his real body, which he longed to fuse with, he sensed danger. The bald crane explained it was One Billion Corpse Soul Seal, a diabolical Art from Dark Dawn. Devastated Su Ming learnt truth about his father. The explosion of One Billion Corpse Soul Seal killed Di Tian and created a gap between Arid Triad Expanse Cosmos and Saint Defier, which would force Dark Dawn to attack Saint Defier at full force to seize the gap for themselves. That was the first stage of Su Xuan Yi’s plan to escalate the war between two forces. The explosion also caused destructive whirlwind, which wrecked havock in True Morning Dao World destroying planets, sects and many cultivators. Su Xuan Yi finally got out and slaughtered everyone in Morning Dao Sect. Then he made the Seed of Life Extermination in Su Ming absorb his soul with intention of making him mortal, but Su Ming survived by posessing two Greatmasters from Saint Defier. Su Ming saved sorrowful Bai Feng due to a sentimentality about the past. As the war between Dark Dawn and Saint Defier was ongoing, Su Ming created his own sect and wanted to become the master of True Morning Dao World. Then he reunited with his senior brothers. Once he lost his Surging Indulger Clone at Heavenly Incense Rune, he saw there a vision of future, which was a secret of universe. Meanwhile, Su Xuan Yi was dealing with the Seed of Life Extermination and Yu Xuan. After catching his clone, Su Ming ended up in All Spirits Hall. There he met Tian Bai and learnt about history of Arid Triad and Great Berserker Tribe. Once he succeeded in first spirit ascension and became an Antecedental Spirit, Su Ming came back to his sect, which was under attack from New Dao Sect, which was one of three forces risen to power after the calamity in True Morning Dao World. After gathering enough power of laws of fate, Su Ming started possession of True Morning Dao World, which forced Su Xuan Yi to compete with him. After epic battle, only one of them succedded. Category:Books